You Could Have Been Pharaoh
by AzureAzula
Summary: It has been a few months since the great Nameless Pharaoh Atemu has passed away at last. Everything seems to be back to normal, but what will happen if a life changing secret yet have left to be reaviled to Yugi? Old allies become enemies, enemies become allies. Betrayal, hatred and love is in the air. Puzzle/Blindshipping, Tender/Gemshipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppy/Revertshipping
1. Prolouge: A Depressed King

This is the prolouge of the story obviosly. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

* * *

It had been a few months since Atem passed away. During the first time period Yugi was suffering from great depression. He didn't go to school for a few weeks, and avoided speaking to all of his friends, even when they came to visit him. It just wasn't the same without the Other Yugi. He missed his other part of his soul a lot. He just couldn't handle the internal emptiness in his heart. He longed for his presence, and his kind words. Yugi locked himself in his room and refused to go out or eat. He gave his grandfather a hard time worrying for his well being.

However after a few days Yugi started to eat small bites of the food that his grandfather left him, and he moved around more comfortably in the house and the game shop. Followed by a few days he let in his visitors. Jounouchi was maybe the happiest of them, and kept hugging Yugi. Honda was happy to see him finally too, but he was a little more patient with Yugi. Anzu was smiling at Yugi too but her eyes were betraying her sadness and tears thretening to fall down her cheeks. Even Kaiba and Mokuba came to check up on him, which for Yugi was surprised but greatful.

Short after Bakura came to visit him, who insisted to call him Ryou from now on, since he thought that the name 'Bakura' always reminded him, and other people, to his other half, and he also said that they were close enough now to adress him this way. When he was sure that no one was listening he also told Yugi that he understood how he felt. He, for some wired way, felt empty and lonely, claiming he somewhat missed his darker half's presence too, and he told Yugi that he can talk to him anytime about it if he ever needed to. This whole conversation ended with Yugi bursting out in tears hugging Ryou close, who instantly returned the action, he himself allowing himself to cry at the presence of his friend.

Yugi also exchanged emails with Malik, who was in the same situation as him. They talked a lot about Egypt and culture too. Soon enough they got close enough to talk on the phone. Malik literly phoned him every other hour, which Yugi was thankful for, knowing, that he was still something with out his Yami. Malik mentioned him that he had some problems with handeling anger, becouse his Darkness didn't take the negative emotions from him. He also complained to Yugi about his sister who made a great fuss out of this. She sent him to countless psychiatrists, and sorts, which he was really anoyed about.

After Yugi finally calmed down in the first few weeks he was ready to go to school once again. Everything was the same after. The group of friends hung out all the time, they meet with old friends, like Mai and Otogi. It was safe to say that everything was back to normal. However Anzu seemed a bit more distant.

* * *

I deeply apoligize for the short chapter, but this is just the prolouge, so be patient and wait for my next update. ;)


	2. Chapter 1: The Heir's Sorrow

The morning light was playing in the colors of red, orange and yellow as Yugi opened his teary eyes.  
_'A nightmare. Again.'_  
Yugi had these quite often now days most of them was about seeing Atemu die. However each of them always happened differently, and always in the most horrible way he could imagine at the time. He rubbed his eyes, to swipe away the tears, and he set up in bed. Shortly after he was in an awake state he pushed himself out off bed and stood up, still sightly rubbing his eyes, trying to conseal the red eyes and tear stained face of crying. Just as he scolded himself for having such dreams again, his door creaked open revealing his grandpa.

"Yugi my boy! You're already awake? I thought you would be still asleep."He said looking slightly surprised at Yugi.  
"No... I'm awake... Just still tired... From last night's activities."He answeared quickly making up something, not wanting to worry his grandpa with his nightmares.  
"My, Yugi I never would have thought that you were _that_ kind..."His Grandpa said mockingly. AT this Yugi's face burned to scarlet shade instantly.  
"Not like _that _Grandpa! I ment homework!"He said trying to push him out the room.  
"I was only teasing."He chuckled."Be sure to come down for breakfest!"He said with his final words as he was pushe out the door, which was thightly closed after him. Yugi sighed in releaf as the intruder was removed. He shook off the uneasy feeling of the dream, and he resumed on his morning rutine.

(((Scene change brought to you by: Atem, from the Land of Two Fields)))

The Pharaoh, put down his quill with a shaking hand, and slowly condescended in a laying position. Around him seven people with concerned looks on their face was satnding around him in a circle. The Pharaoh wa dying. This was his death bed, and the people around him was his court. They wanted to spend every last moment with their Pharaoh. He of all people cought a true killer of the time: cancer. He just finished writing his will. The court argued with him about this, wanting a scribe to write it for him, so that he can save his energy. However the Pharaoh wanted to this on his own, taking this as his final indispensable responsibility.  
"My Pharaoh... Are you sure about this?"A tall male with black hair and beard asked him. With worry in his eyes.  
"Of course..."He started weekly."He is the only one who I can trust with this..."He said as he swifted his gaze to a picture on his night nightstand, and a small smile crept it's way on his face."He will be the perfect heir..."He looked back at his questioner determindedly.  
"If you trust in him My Pharaoh, then so do I!"A pretty girl in her early twenties called out with tears in her eyes but smiling at her lord brightly.  
"Thank you Safa."The Pharaoh returned her smile, and he closed his eyes the final time. With one final word in his mind.  
_'Yugi...'_

The court looked at the corpse of their late leader. All seven of them was filled with sorrow and despair. The first one to speak was the bearded man named Ossame El Wasem. He was an old friend of the Pharaoh, thus the first to be invited to his court.  
"I belive now we should act as his willed us to."He said masking his pain with coldness. He gently covered the Pharaohs face with a white silk, and lift the paper that held the sacred writing of the Pharaoh. He turned to a more mature woman, and held the letter out for her to take.  
"Umayma. Please take this to an errand, and tell them to give this to the Head of the Tomb Keeper Clan. They will know what to do with this."The priestess gracefuly took the paper, and rold the paper up into a cylinder.  
"Yes Master Ossame."She bowed and gracely as swan left her collieges.  
"Selim you will take care of the preparations off our new Pharaoh's arrival. This is a great responsibility. Please take it seriously."He turned to the youngest member of the court who was still crying, completely loosing his pride as a man. He responded with a curt nod and also left through the large door.  
"I take it you will be in charge while we'll be lacking our selves a ruler?"Yasmine a buff man asked, narrowing his eyes at Ossame, who answeared with a simple nod.  
"Aw don't tell me young Yasmine hoped to play Pharaoh for a few weeks?"Sohair the shaman of the court asked teasingly.  
"Shut up Sohair."His brother Mando solded him.  
"Please get his highness to our doctors. And Yasmine. His heir will soon be arrive, so it wont be a long time. Please accept it."He adressed him with a slightly disgusted tone.  
"Yes... Master Ossame..."He mutually replied with the same tone.

(((Scene change brought to you by: The Pharaoh waiting to be judged by Osiris)))

"Yugi! Your friends are waiting for you! hurry up with breakfest!"His grandpa called out, startling Yugi, who stuffed a toast in his mouth, and grabed his bag running down stairs. True to his grandfathers words, Honda, Jounouchi and Ryou were waiting for him there. However Anzu was no where to be seen. She stoped walking to school with them a while ago. She rearly talked to them anymore. Jounouchi's guess was that she was still depressed loosing her 'boyfriend'. Yugi was worried about her alright, but the listener friend role quickly was filled up by Ryou, who became more active in their chatters and hang outs.

"Mornin' Yuge!"Jounouchi walked up to him giving him with a great bear hug. Behind him Honda let out a sigh shaking his head, while Ryou quietly face palmed.  
"Jounouchi... Stop strengling Yugi to death... His turning blue..."Ryou said detectible annoyance in his voice. Jounouchi looked down at his small friend, who's face was indeed switching colors. He let Yugi go with an awkward laugh scratching the behind of his neck.  
"Sorry Yuge... I just gotta let you know that we are here for you all the time!"He flashed a grin.  
"Seriously Jou... We went through this every morning..."Honda smacked the back of his head, which to Jounouchi instantly responded with pushing him down to the floor starting a fight.  
"I honestly feel like a mom sometimes..."Ryou said as he gently put a feet on Jounouchi's back who was currently on top, making it imposible for them to move."Good morning Yugi. I'm terribly sorry for always starting the morning like this."He smiled towards Yugi, who was still nomming on his toast.

Yugi smiled back at him and waved his hand dissmisevly, as Ryou raised his leg thinking the two boys calmed down by now.  
"No worries. I got used to it by now. And good morning to you too!"He chirped smiling. He wiped off the left bread off his face and walked up to the entrance of the Kage Game Shop."Shall we go?"  
"Right behind 'ya Yuge!"Jounouchi answered cheerfully following Yugi out the door, leaving Honda on the floor. After him walked Ryou dazing away for a moment releasing a sigh. Honda quickly followed after him still slightly dirty.

On their way to school stories about the weekend were shared, and jokes about Jonochi's dueling skills.  
"Jou! I'm telling the truth only! You couldn't even beat Ryou last time!"He shoot at him after hearing Jounouchi saying that he was close to Yugi's level."No offence."He quickly added turning toward Ryou who was walking on his left.  
"None taken."He smiled at him. Jounouchi enraged with Honda's comment turned towards the whitette, putting his hands on his shoulders.  
"Ryou, do you have your deck with you?"He asked changing to a serious tone. At this question Ryou's eyes seemed broken for a moment, seeming as if he would be having a flashback.  
"My... Deck..."He said looking down not raising his eyes.  
"Oh right... Sorry I shouldn't have asked..."He said remembering. Ryou never really had a deck of his own. He always refered to it as Bakura's deck. he would claim that he only put a few in it, and after a time Bakura would only keep the Change of Heart. And on his own Ryou never wanted to make an official deck, not knowing how to start it or what would he want to put in it.  
"You know what Ryou? Let's make a deck for you at the game shop after school, alright?"Yugi offered not wanting his friend to be sad. At this Ryou finally raised his head, which know had a smile on it, with small signs of a few tears.  
"Yugi... Thank you..."He said closeing his eyes in content.  
"Don' think that I won't help out too Ryou! We'll make an unbeatable deck for you!"Jounouchi joined in.  
"Yes! Let's!"Honda said, which earned a laugh from Jonochi.  
"You bearaly know the rules Honda!"Which comment earned a second smack on his head from the brunette. They kept arguing in their walking phase untill they bumped into someone.

"Anzu! Good Morning!"Yugi beamed at his old friend. Said girl turned around with a shocked expression, and she forced a week smile seeing the four boys.  
"G-good m-morning g-guys..."She stuttered quietly. Right now Anzu seriously looked like Ryou a few minutes ago. She gave a vibe of a paniked person, or a rabbit fleeing from it's hunter.  
"We were just talking about hanging out at my place, and build a deck for Ryou. Do you want to join us?"Yugi asked trying to make the atmosphare more comfrtable."We could make a deck for you too! I remember mentioning that you wanted to try out the Madolche type. Is that right Anzu?"  
"Yeah... I did say that.."  
_'Awkward..'_Yugi noted to himself.  
"I'll think about it... See you later guys..."She gave a small wave and ran ahead of them as fast as her legs let her.  
"Well that was wired..."Jounouchi commented.

(((Time skip brought to you by: The Great Gods of Egypt)))

Yugi was offically bored out of his mind. Infront of him Joey was asleep, due to his hate for litriture. A little right to him Ryou was scribling down what he saw on the board paying close attention to the teacher. Right next to him was Honda, who was building a pencil fortress. So in a nutshell, everyone but him was occupied. He missed Yami at times like this. During boring classes he would always keep him company, talking about new strategies he came up with, consulting them with Yugi. As the teacher spoke her voice made time go slower in some magical way. Shadow Magic? Maybe.

Suddenly a loud buzzing noise was heard. The teacher paused her speech and turned around. All shoulders were stiff, exept for the sleeping Jounouchi and Kaiba who was just glaring at the first mentioned boy. The teacher put down her chalk and walked infront of the teacher's desk. She looked around the classroom whit an icy glare. Another buzz. By now the teacher was clearly anoyed with whom ever the sound was coming from.  
"Who's phone is this."This was reather a statement than a question, wanting the student who the phone belonged to step out in an instant.  
"S-sorry Sensei... It was mine..."Yugi slowly stood up. To this the teacher only sighed.  
"Muto-san why isn't your phone turned off."Again with that tone. It was really annoying that when the teachers are angry, they always look at students like scum.  
"My... Grandfather is not feeling well... He said he wasn't okay this morning... So I told him to call me if there is an emergency... He wouldn't dave called me in the middle of school day if it wouldn't be one! Please let me answer it Sensei? His health could be greatly dameged..."He told the most beliveble lie he could think of. To this the teacher sighed and supported herself with her hands on the table.  
"Alright... But be quick about it."She said, as she held out a pass for Yugi to take.

Yugi didn't hesitated, he quickly stood up from his place, grabbing his cell phone, taking the pass from his teacher, bowing infront of her, and quickly exiting the room. Once he closed the door, he picked up his phone.  
_"Yugi! Why in the name of Ra did I had to wait so long for you to pick up the sphynx damned phone?!"_An all too familiar voice said on the other end of phone. Yugi smiled at the sound of the voice and set down on the floor.  
"Well I don't know what time is it in Egypt, but I'm in school right now. What's up Malik?"  
_"Oh! Oh... Sorry about that Yugi. Did I couse you any trouble? Who am I kidding, I did didn't I?"_  
"Don't worry, nothing magure."He said giggling."So why am I honored with your phone call?"He said jokingly.  
_"Right! Ahem... I the great Malik Ishtar, Head of the Tomb Keeper Clan, am in Domino right now delivering an important note to you. So count on me to show up at the game shop soon."_  
"Really?!"Yugi called out loudly, instantly smashing his hand on his lips for making the loud sound.  
_"May the God's strike me down if I'm lying."_He said in a serious tone. Followed by this a loud bang was heard from the side of the caller._"Hey watch it birds! I have an important task to do! Yugi! The birds at your country are Ra damned jackasses! This grey one almost used me as a toilet!"_At the hearing of this Yugi burst out loughing, at his native friends actions.  
"As much as I enjoy this chat, I have to go back to class. See you later at the game shop then? Ryou and the others will be there too!"He mentioned remembering his promise about helping his albino friend with his deck.  
_"Ry?! I haven't spoke to him in like years! Never mind... That was yesturday actually... I miss him a lot too anyway! Hey! What if me and Ry would stay after I gave you the latter? We could totally have a sleep over! My first sleep over!"_  
"Okay, I'll ask him."Yugi said laughing once more."See you then."  
_"Bye bye!"_

As Yugi hung up, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Yugi stood up from the floor and walked in the room of absolute discord. Everyone was packing up faster, then they ran on P.E., and Yugi's friends already did the trouble of packing up for him.  
"Thanks guys."He said as he collected his school bag from Honda. They made their way to the school gate, where a brunette girl caught up to them.  
"Yugi! Who was the one on phone last period?"She asked with her old smile, which still screamed _fake_.  
"Oh! It was Malik! He told me that he was in Domino, and he has something to give to me. Did you changed your mind by the way? Do you want to join us?"  
"Sure."She said as she started to walk to the game shop next to Yugi, leaving the other three teens back.  
"Hey! What happened to the 'Bros before hoes'?"Jounouchi asked his two companions.  
"Don't worry Jou we'll walk with you. Anzu must have her time with Yugi too. She probably misses him too."Ryou lectured him.

(((Scene change brought to you by: Scheming Anzu)))

Yugi and Anzu were the first one to arrive at the game shop soon followed by the other boys. Yugi instantly opened the door to the living part of the house, letting his friends in. He told them to go up stairs to his room, and he got a perticular booster box from the stock, and followed them up. When he entered the room, Anzu was sitting on her bed, and Jounouchi in his chair. Ryou and Honda was sitting on the floor, next to the bed.  
"So? Do you guys have any ideas about your deck theme?"He asked cheerfully as he sut down the box, searching for his unused cards in the closet.  
"You already know my preference Yugi."Anzu said smiling. Yugi nodded, and pulled out a big box out of his closet.  
"Well... I honestly don't know... I just want the Change of Heart to be in it. Besides that I'm fine with everything."Ryou said shrugging.  
"Ryou that won't do! You gotta have 't leat one idea about it!"Jounouchi exclaimed, clearly over reacting the situation.  
"Alright how about this? The first card I draw from a booster pack, will be the theme of my whole deck."He came up with a quick idea.  
"Cool! So you'll decide it with fate!"Yugi conclouded, as he opned the booster box.  
"By the way Yuge? What booster is this? I don't remember seeing these in other shops."Jounouchi asked as he read the title.

"_'The Dessert's Blessing'_. It wasn't supposed to come out for at least a month or two. Pegasus sent it to me as a present."He said smiling shyly. He opened the box to reveal fifty neetly packed packedges."Why don't you go first Ryou?"He offered. Ryou blushed as all the attention turned towards him. He crowled closer to the box, and let his gaze travel through the packs. He drew one from the middle, and carefully opened it. He pulled out five cards and slowly took a look at the first one. His eyes widened.  
"What'd you pull?"Honda sked looking through his shoulder. His eyes widened too."I don't know about this game, but pretty sure this card is really strong, and badass."He smiled at Ryou who was looking at the card. He seemed mesmerized by it and thankful.  
"_Dragon of Wonderland__..._ This must be new, I've never seen this before. It's a ritual monster too, and it has some great effects. Are you going to build you're deck around this?"

"Yes, I think so."He said finally raising his sight to Yugi smiling at him. After that he viewed the other four cards."Let's see... Alexandrite Dragon... Wonderland's Cry... Man Eater Bug... Kuribohrn and Reverse Trap... Wow... I even pulled the ritual spell for Dragon of Wonderland..."Yugi smiled at his friend as he started to strategise in his head. He pulled out a pack and handed it to Jounouchi, who exitedly opened it.

He ended up with a Doron, a Noble Knight Artorigus, a Gladiator Beast Andal, a Silver Santinel, and a Blue Eyes Red Dragon.  
"_Blue Eyes Red Dragon?_"He questioned as he looked at the card.  
"It looks rare."Anzu remarked.  
"No fair there's no way that I'll be able to summon this monster!"He groaned."It needs a Red Eyes _and _a Blue Eyes..."After Jounouchi the friends kept taking turns pulling out and opening packs. At the end Ryou didn't even needed help to bild his deck. They aslo built the Madolche/Dark Magician Girl for Anzu. And since Honda was there, they crafted him a Gladiator Beast deck.

They were all having fun, when suddenly an elderly voice called out to Yugi.  
"Yugi, my boy! Your friends are here!"At this Yugi jumped up in joy motioning his friends to follow him. Everyone followed him, to the living room. When they entered the place Malik was sitting on the couch, next to Rishid.  
"Yugi!"He jumped up in exitement, hugging him the same way Jonochi this morning. Yugi strugling, but hugged back."I'm so Ra-damned happy to see you!"He shouted tightening his grip around his short friend.  
"Mal-lik... Air..."He heavily breath out.  
"Opps... Sorry... I was just _way_ too happy to see you again! Ryou!"He exclaimed leaving Yugi, and throwing himself at Ryou in an instant, knocking him on the ground. Yugi didn't even have time to say hello to Malik, he was so quick. _  
'Someone more active then Jonochi, but with the same strenght... An absolute nightmare..._'He joked in his head.

But Ryou's pleading for help, stoped his train of thoughts, and pulled him back to reality. He chuckeled, but before he could make Malik stop, Rishid spoke.  
"Brother, please stop. You're clearly putting him in an uncomfrtable, dare I say deathly situation."To this Malik only pouted and lifted himself from the ground, helping Ryou to stand, who was atempting to glare at him, but apparently th key word was _trying_.  
"Right, right. I'm sorry."But his apolagetic mood passed in a moment once more, and he cheerfully greeted Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu too.

Once all the 'hellos' were passed, his expression became serious once more, even formal.  
"Now. I came here to deliver an important message to you Yugi."He said, and he pulled out a letter from his back pocket."What do you know about your father Yugi?"  
"Well this was kind of random... But I know that he died in a car crash, and after that Grandpa took care of me."  
"That wa a lie."Malik stated emotionlessly, some sign of guilt visible in his eyes. Yugi confused tilted his head, not understanding the situation.  
"He never died in a car crash."He said shaking his head.  
"Then... Is he alive?"Yugi asked hopefully, wanting to know more about him. However the fact that Malik refused to keep eye contact with him wasn't a good sign.  
"Your father... He passed away recently... He wanted you to have this. It's his last will."He finally said and handed Yugi the letter. Yugi hesitantly opened it with shaking hands, and teary eyes.

His father was alive all this time... He never even could have imagene this... He never really knew him yet he was still crying. In the background Ryou was on the side of Malik who for some reason seemed intirely sad too, but for what reason Yugi had no idea. Jounouchi was right next to Yugi resuringly holding his shoulder. He opened the letter and he slowly read through what it said.

_My Dear Son Yugi,_

_This is my last will in this life before I pass on to another. My time has come Osiris's fields await me. My last request maybe sudden, and a strange thing to ask in a letter, but I will try my best to explain everything._

_My name is Hakimi Muto, Pharaoh of Egypt. As I'm writing this on my death bed, I was forced to choose a heir for my crown. My dear son, you may not know me, but I still remember your face when I last seen it. You are the only one who I fully trust. I want you to be the next one in the line of the Pharaoh's._

_Deer Yugi I still have much to tell you, but my time and strenght is limited. I want to tell you with my last breath how much I love you, and the name your mother gave you at your birth. You're Rem. Protect it with you're Ib and spirit. Your name is Heba my son._

_Live a happy life,  
Your father,  
Hakimi Mutou_

Once Yugi finished the letter, his face held more emotion than confusion, but those feelings would be unreadable.  
"What'd it say Yuge?"Jounouchi asked carefully his friend. His face was filled with worry, just like when, Atem crossed the gate to the underworld.  
"My father was... The Pharaoh of Egypt..."He weekly hiccuped. Hugging the piece of paper to his chest."He... He... Wanted me to be his heir..."The room was filled with shock, and tension.  
"Pharaoh of Egypt?!"Jounouchi shouted, trying to hide his confusion."Oi, Malik, this batter not be joke! Yuge is already weared out from loosing Yami!"He grabbed his purple hoodie, but Malik kept his emotionless face.  
"Jounouchi... I don't think he's joking... I know him and he wouldn't go this far for a prank..."Ryou defended him, trying to stop the fight. Jounouchi finally let go of his shirt, letting Marik walk up to Yugi.

"Yugi... Do you accept?"He asked still in formal tone. Yugi wiped his tears of his face, deep in thought. He hesitated for a moment. Every eye was glued on him, waiting for his faith changing answer.  
"Yes...I accept..."He said finally, with his determinded look back in his eyes.

What Will happen now that Yugi accepted his father's request? Who is this suspicious Yasmine guy? Is Anzu really scheming something? Stay tuned for the next chapter! But if you are curious leave questions in the comment section, I Will be glad to answer them :)


	3. Chapter 2: A Game to Play

WARNING! CARD GAMES AHEAD!

* * *

_"Yugi... Do you accept?"He asked still in formal tone. Yugi wiped his tears of his face, deep in thought. He hesitated for a moment. Every eye was glued on him, waiting for his faith changing answer.  
"Yes...I accept..."He said finally, with his determinded look back in his eyes._

It has been a few hours ince Yugi discovered the truth about him and his father. Malik went to inform her sister on the phone, Jonochi, Honda and Anzu left together, to let Yugi have some alone time. Ryou left after them to geather his stuff for their sleep over. Yugi was still shaken up by the events, and countless thoughts ran through his head. He was thinking about his new position, and what it would change. He would have to leave Domino, which would force him to leave his friends. His grandpa, and everything else he held dear.  
"Hey, I just finished talking with Isis!"Malik chirped as he skipped in Yugi's room and set down next to him, on his bed. However he was ignored. He frowned at the small Pharaoh candidate, and waved a hand infront of him. Yugi blinked and turned around to see Marik.  
"Are you okay?"He asked cocerned feeling worry for Yugi.  
"Yeah... I was just thinking about stuff..."He said forcing a smile, and floping down on bed.  
"Like?"Malik asked, mimicing Yugi's actions.  
"How _this _will affect me and all..."He said, as his lips turned upside down.  
"You should've just asked Yugi – I mean Pharaoh... Ra, this'll take a hell of time to get used to."He chuckeled as he sat up.

Yugi sat up after a little while, and nodded at Malik wanting to hear the details. Malik cleared his throath with a quick ahem, and begun.  
"Well, as you probably figured out, you will have to leave for Egypt, and you will be crowned there. You'll have to pick a court for yourself, and you will probably have to attend thousands of lessons. Belive me that part will suck. As the Head of our clan, I had to do those a lot too."  
"I would have to choose a court for my self?"He questioned tilting his head.  
"Yeah! Your father had one too! They're manedging Egypt right now."He explained.  
"And who can be in a court?"He questioned, finding himself exited about this whole scenario.  
"Who ever you want to be in it."He shruged. Playing with a strand of his hair, curling it around his finger repeatedly. As this was mentioned, a genious idea popped up in Yugi's head.

As on que, a soft knock was heard on the door. Yugi jumped up, opening it to reveal Ryou with a sport bag on his shoulder.  
"Hello Yugi. How are you doing?"The whitette waved at him shyly.  
"Surprisingly well."He answered letting Ryou in. He set on the foot of the bed, and fished his newly made deck out of his pocket, looking through it.  
"Is that Bakura's deck?"Malik asked peeking above Ryou's shoulder.  
"Not quite. Yugi and Jonochi helped me build a new one."He said letting Malik go through it.  
"Yeah! Now that you mention it, there is no sign of occult and the creepy stuff."He said handing it back to Ryou.  
"So what do you want to do?"Yugi asked, as he opened a bag of chips.

"Steel rare cards."Malik said grinning, but noticed the disapproving looks of his former lighter halfs."Kidding!"He laughed."I just wanted to see your reactions."  
"Hey, why don't we help Ryou test his new deck out!"Yugi suggested, remembering that he haven't dueled for a long time.  
"Sure why not!"Marik called out, instantly diveing in his small suitcase looking for his deck.  
"Well... Since you two are already seriously into it, why not?"Ryou smiled. Yugi grabed his deck helder, and duel disk running down the stairs. He exited the game shop, and was surprised to see the sun already setting down. A few moments after, Marik followed him out, running, with a barely able to catching up Ryou.

"Are we doing a three way duel?"Ryou asked as he loaded his deck to his own duel disk. Malik was clearly exited, jumping up and down, hardly able to load his deck.  
"The Pharaoh is too strong, no fair!"He pouted finishing his jumping session."I wanna team up with Ryou!"He said hugging him from the back.  
"It's fine by me."Yugi giggeled as he saw Ryou chocking for air, like he did a few times today. Malik finally let go of the blue looking teen, and skipped to his right side.  
**"Duel!"**They called out in synch. As this word was said, a small group gathered around them, which grew by each moments, thanks to the fact that the 'King of Games' was present.  
"Kings honor. You start Pharaoh!"Malik smirked, loosing his childish attitude in an instant.  
"Why did I sign up for this...?"Ryou questioned himself with a wisper.  
"Alright, I start! I draw! I summon Mocking Elf Swordsman in attack position, and I set a card face down. I end my turn."He said finnishing his turn, watching his monster and set card seperating him from his two opponents.  
''My move then!"Malik cheared."I draw! I activate the field spell, Molten Destruction, and I summon, Raging Flame Sprite to the field! With his effect, I now attack your life points directly!"As Malik dramiticaly put the card in place, a small boy with a burning staff, and a straw hat flew towards Yugi taking six-hundred points of damege from him."And with his second effect he will now gain a thousand attack points! I set a card and I and my turn."He said with triumph. Ryou sighed from his left, and drew his card.  
''My turn. I activate Faith Choice, which let's me send three cards from my hand to the graveyard. Then I activate Pot of Greed."He calmly said, and acted as he declaired."Now, I special summon Diana, the Light Spirit in attack position, and I attack your Swordsman!"As this was said the freshly summoned pale, blond girl lifted her stuff, sending a beam of light at Yugi's monster, ereasing him from the field, and taking three-hundred life points from Yugi."I end my turn."

''Alright! Nice move Ry!"Malik cheared for him with his cheerful persona returning.  
''It's my turn! I activate my spell card, Double Summon! With this I summon Kuriboh, in attack position, then I sacriface it, to summon Black Magician Girl!"When the signiture monster appeared the people around them cheared. Yugi smiled and he resumed his game."I also activate the spell, Sage's Stone! And with this, I special summon the Black Magician! Now I attack your Flame Sprite with Black Magician! Black Magic Attack!"The crowd roared in happiness as he said so. Ryou even had to cover his ears from the loud noise.  
''Not so fast! You activated my trap, Negate Attack!"At this Malik's face down card revealed it self, and protected, the monster from it's superior's attack. Yugi smiled. He always loved it when his opponents played with there full heart.  
''I end my turn."He said, letting Malik take his turn. At this Ryou's monster's effect activated and he gained a thousan life points.

''Okay, back to me again! I draw!"He grinned as he looked at his new card."Yay! Just what I needed! I sacrifice my Flame Sprite, to tribute summon, Sin of Wrath!"At this a tall man rose from underground, through a pentagram. He had red hair, and clothing. He aslo had scarlet horns and a tail. He looked just like a devil."Now I activate his special effect. If I have a card in my field spell zone, I can sacrifice it, to add the field spell Land of Sinners to my hand. Now I activate it, and from now on, all my monsters with a name that has 'Sin' in it will not be able to be destroyed by attacks! It also gives him an additional two-hundred attack points!"He yelled exitidly, as his monster's ATK rose from eighteen-hundred, to two-thousand."I set a card and I end my turn."

''Its my turn, I suppose. I draw!"He looked at his card and added itt o his hand."I set a card and I switch Diana, into defense position. This ends my turn. Make your move Yugi!"Ryou encouraged him. This game almost made Yugi compleatly forget about his problems.  
''I draw! I attack Diana with Black Magician Girl! Black Burning Attack!"Yugi's Magician raised his hand and made a negative like energy, destroying the light monster, who disapeared with a scream."Now I attack you directly, with Black Magician! Black Magic Attack!"  
''Activate my trap card! Cloning, which turns into a token, with the same attack points as the attacking monster!"When Ryou said this, a large door apeared infront of him.  
''I call back my attack, and end my turn."  
''My move! I draw, and activate the effect, of Sin of Pride. As long as I have another Sin monster ont he field, I can special summon him in defense position."He said as similar monster to the other on field. One great difference was that this one was yellow though."But due to his affect I must end my turn."Malik said as he withdrawed from his previous position.

''Looks like it's my turn again. I draw! I activate the ritual spell card, Wonderland's Cry! I sacrifice my Last Chance Token and Alice, of Wonderland from my hand. And now I ritual summon, Dragon of Wonderland!"Suddenly, a great dragon flew down from the sky, and gracefully landed ont he ground. The people around them, gasped, as the dragon stretched it's wings revealing it's great size."I end my turn."Ryou stated smiling.  
''My turn, I draw! First I activate Black Magic Attack, so that I can remove Malik's field spell! I also activate the spell, Magicians Unite, and the spell Double Strenghten Spell! Now my Black Magician has six-thousand attack points, and I will now attack Sin of Wrath! Dark Magic Attack!"As the magician raised his staff for the final time, it destructed the weekest monster on Malik's field, bringing his life points down to zero.

''Ra! It only took him ten turns to beat us... Sorry Ry."Malik said feeling ashamed, that he was the one who took the final attack. Ryou shook his head and smiled.  
''It's alright. You did a great job! Which reminds me! You never told us that you had a new deck too."  
''It was a surprise!"He winked and turned towards Yugi."Should we head back inside?"  
''Yeah... It is getting darker."Yugi said and pushed his two friends in. The rest of the night went fast, and happy. They were having a lot of fun, remembering the older days, and adventures, they even gone that far, that they got Ryou to insult Bakura. Malik had no trouble insulting his Yami, but he soon stoped remembering, that he was basically swearing and cursing at himself. Yugi however couldn't say one wrong word about his Other.  
''How much do you miss him?"Ryou asked after some time. Yugi looked down not wanting to cry again today infront of his friends. The scar left by Atem on his heart still was deep, and he couldn't hope for it to heal soon. Will he ever know how much he hurted him whit those steps to the Afterlife?  
''Honestly... I can't even discribe it with words..."He said sighing."What about you two? I know you weren't exactly on good terms with them, but still..."  
''Bakura was both a curse, and a blessing if you ask me. Or more like cancer. You can't get rid of him no matter what, but he makes you realise things about your self. He did protect me more times that I can count... He just used wrong methods... He was... Just a victim of circumstances..."He finished his monologue, but with less luck than Yugi. He was now intensly sobbing.  
''There was really more to the two of you than you let it seem, right?"Yugi asked slightly smiling.  
''Yeah..."He said rubbing his eyes."Sorry for being too deep."He laughed.  
''Bakura... Was an interesting person that's for sure. Ra, I can still hear him saying _'I don't care'_. And about me, I don't really know how I feel. I have trouble with my emotions for most of the time. And that's _his _fault. So I guess I do need him. A _little. _I'm kind of curios what his sup to actualy. It can't be too much fun being in the Shadow Realm and all. And I do know that I am indeed missing a part of my soul with out him..."Malik explained curling a strand of his hair, a little embaresed about his last words.

''Guys... Can I ask a favour?"Yugi asked after Malik was paying attention to him again. The two nodded.  
''What do thy wish for us to do My Pharaoh?"Malik said jokingly. Yugi took a deep breath, and came clean with his genious idea.  
"I want you to be part of my court."


	4. Chapter 3: The Accumulating Court

_''Guys... Can I ask a favour?"Yugi asked after Marik was paying attention to him again. The two nodded.  
''What do thy wish for us to do My Pharaoh?"Marik said jokingly. Yugi took a deep breath, and came clean with his genious idea.  
"I want you to be part of my court."_

The two forigner teens looked at Yugi in shock. Sure they appriciated it, but they didn't thought they diserve such honor. Malik's moth fell agape, and Ryou was just not sure where to put this request all of a sudden.  
"Yugi are you sure?"Malik asked after his state of shock."This is a really serious decision. Are you sure we are suited for this task?"Looking at him with a mixture of suspicion and concern.  
"You yourself told me that _I _can choose my own court, and _I _can put anyone who _I _want in it!"Yugi said turning away from them poting with red cheeks. He really hoped that they would acccept. At this moment this was they were the only people who could understand him, and he thought that he may as well keep as close as possible. He knew that Malik would return to Egypt anyway, but he needed more than one person who he can trust around him.

"Well if you really want us to that much I can't really argue with a future Pharaoh... How would that look on my biography? All the other clan leaders would absolutely dispise me! They would probably say things like 'The guy who disrespected a Pharaoh's request'! And I seriously don't need that... They already hate me. SO in that case I'll join your court!"The egyptian teen finally trailed back to the offical answear from his stray thoughts. Yugi smiled at him and thanked him.  
"What about you Ryou?"He asked turning towards his albino friend.  
"I'm not sure... Don't get me wrong! I would really like to join you Yugi, but my father told me that my studies are the most important things right now... I'm sorry..."He apoligesed, bowing in the japaneese manner.  
"I'm sure we could do something about that... Besides your dad is in Egypt right now isint he? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you!"Yugi tried to reason, not wanting to loose Ryou after he finnaly got closer to him, after the Sennen Item incident...

Turns out Ryou avoided them, becouse he wanted to protect them from Bakura. When Yugi heard this weeks ago, he wanted to incloude Ryou in everything he did with the gang. This was at the time when Anzu acted little by little more distant to the group. But that didn't matter anymore. Anzu was with them again, and she looked really happy! That's all it matters.  
"Well... if it really won't cause any trouble for anyone, then I would be glad to!"He smiled at the heir. Yugi beamed and jumped on his neck, tacling him to the ground. After Yugi finally loosened his grip, they stayed up a little later and then went to put them selves away for the night.

(((Scene change brought to you by: A finally judged late Pharaoh)))

It was quiet. Perfectly quiet. If he wouldn't sometimes hear his own sighs, then he would be cirtin, that he gone deaf. He never really thought about the consequences of _this_ choice. He just wanted to make everything better, by leaving them alone out of his business. Turns out he was wrong. He rememberd Bakura mentioning that the Shadow Reakm get's colder the more hate you feel. Seems like he was right. He _hated _himself for being this stupid. He should have just summoned another monster at his last turn. He should have _stayed _with Yugi. He _should have_ done **everything **differently.  
_"Are you okay"?_He heard his only companion. It was a surprise that he was here too, it was surprise that he even existed, but he couldn't really complain. At least someone was there.  
"Yeah... Just regreting my so called 'life'..."He answeared after a few moments of silence.  
_"Then what should I say? I lived a life that as you so kindly put it 'never existed'and is a 'lie'."_The voice replied.  
"I am sorry for that, I told you already. Your life was real, and mine was a fake. Did the life I lived in Egypt even existed?"He mused to no one in particular.

_"I'm sorry..."_The voice said truly meaning it. A figure apeared next to him in the disgusting darkness he was in.  
"Of all the places, why do you insist to be in the Shadow Realm. The Darkness id not found of me, yet I come to check on you every day. You could just come to the Ib Chambers you know. Ra I hate this place..."The figure said as he he let his eyes wander through the twirls of shadows.  
"I'm really sorry for causing you so much trouble. You even speak this lenguage for me... I should be more greatful..."He said with a folded head. He felt a light breeze as his friend set down next to him.  
"There is no need. We are somewhat one and the same. I imagine that you would do the very same for me."This earned a light chuckle from him.  
"I really didn't imagine getting back my memories were this literal. You are the embodiment of them."He said as he looked at his own body.  
"Well of corse. I'm you only better. I'm the person you used to be!"He said with a cocky tone."But you changed from this man... You are better than me in so many ways... Just come back to the body soon okay?"He asked as he stood up.  
"Sure."He said with a sigh, as he watched his old body frayed away.  
_"Later then, šwt."_He heard the final mental voice of his current host. He almost reminded him of his Aibou...

_Aibou what are you up to now? Do you miss me? I very much do miss you... I hope that you'll live a happy life._

These were Yami's last thoughts, as he gave in to the dreamless sleep.

(((Scene change brought to you by: A depressed Yami who wants to be with his Aibou)))

Yugi yawned as he set up on his bed, as he streched his stiff arms. He opened his eyes, not giving them time to get used to the light. He slowly turned his head to the left, only to notice that Malik was staring at him with a grin, using Ryou's sleeping form to support himself. He looked at him confused, but Malik only giggled childishly falling back to on his sleeping bag through the soundly sleeping teen, causing him to wake up, with Malik's bottom on his back.  
"What's going on..."Ryou groaned, still half asleep, trying to roll away, from Malik, who was still laughing.  
"No~thing~..."He sang out as he finally got off of Ryou."However, it did seem like our dear Prince was having a reather... _pleasant _dream..."He said the last part smirking even wider. Yugi took his sweet time to process what his tan friend said, only to end up blushing in a tomato shade.  
"Ma-Malik! No such thing hap-happened!"He defended himself, covering his scarlet face.  
"Well~... The sounds you were making did prove me otherwise..."He cackled. Ryou acted still completely obvious about his suroundings, somehow manadged to kick Malik in the face some hoe, which luckily silenced him. Yugi laughed at the scene infront of him and made a mental note to later thank Ryou for unconciously saving him.

"Let's just go get breakfest... I still want to meet up with the others today."He said hurriedly getting dressed up, not wanting to hear Malik's constant teasing. He speeded down stairs, leaving Malik to wake Ryou up. He got a box of random cerial, with a little milk, andhe set down to the table trying to forget what his fair haired friend said. However he had to admit to himself, that what Malik said was indeed true. He did have one of _thoose _dreams. The only problem with that, was the fact that he had no idea who it was about. While he thought about it, he was interrupted by a furious Ryou, which oddly made him reminded him of his darker, thief self.  
"Is Malik really more annoying on mornings than usual?"He asked Yugi whit sharp eyes. Now that Yugi got a full look of Ryou, his messy hair and sharp, almost sadistic, eyes perfectly resembled the thief from Ancient Egypt.  
"What did he do?"He asked with a sigh, shooing away his previous thoughts.  
"He literally _molested_ me out of bed."The older teen spat out the poisened sounding words. When Yugi heard this, he slaped his own head. Soon after Ryou Malik came down laughing like a mad man, if Yugi wouldn't know that his hate and anger have been banished to the Shadow Realm, he would have thought that it was him. Ryou glared at him, which was more succesful than yesturday, due to not being a morning person.  
"Malik..."Yugi started."_What_ were you thinking?"He asked the smirking teen, in quite an intimidating tone, which surprised even himself.  
"Awww, come on Pharaoh! I was just having some fun! Plus Ryou didn't seem to be protesting... He probably imagened that I was Bakura."He said with a smile of an insane person.  
"Shut up!"Ryou said blushing from anger and embaresment.

Yugi sighed not wanting to start a fight in the morning. Suddenly a silly thought sneaked his way into his head, and he smiled.  
"Is it just me or we all act like our other selves now?"He laughed at his own thought. However for some reason this caused both teens to blush furiously.  
"Pfff! Not at all!"Malik said as he waved his hand dismissevly.  
"Yeah, what are you even talking about Yugi? I fail to see the relavence of this idea."He said crossing his arm. Both their reactions earned a laugh from Yugi, and he pulled both of them to the table to get breakfest.

(((Timeskip brought to you by: An embaressed, denying Ryou and Malik)))

After the boys finished the breakfest and cleaned up after them selves, Yugi arrenged a meeting with the gang at the park. They had time to get there so they walked there slowly, and passed time with Yugi asking questions from Malik about his future duties and such, and Ryou occasionaly commenting on them.

When they got to the park Jounouchi and Honda were already there bickering about something, but when they noticed Yugi, they quickly ran up to him forgetting about their previous theme.  
"Yuge are you okay? How are ya holding up?"His loyal friend asked. Yugi was greatful for his concern but found it unnecessary.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine. It's not like I had a heartattack."He resured him with a smile."Where's Anzu anyway?"He asked not founding the only female of their group with his eyes.  
"Don't worry, I asked her to pick up Shizuka from the hospital. She has her last check up on her eyes today, and I was held up by _someone._"He said spitting out the last part.  
"Someone?"Ryou asked. As on que a tall brunette walked up to the group, followed by a small fluffy, black haired boy.  
"Kaiba?"Yugi asked surprised not expecting to see him. Especialy out in a park. With out any signs of something that could hint that he is here for some sort of work.  
"Yugi. I heard what happened, from the Mutt."He said coolly, earning a glare and loud insults from Jounouchi.  
"Yeah! Is it true what Jounouchi said?! Are you really a prince?!"Mokuba asked exitedly. Yugi was a little red from the sudden attention, and the speed of the news.  
"Yeah... I guess you could say that..."He said shyly, never expecting it that this would have such affect on him.  
"Wow! That's sooooo cool!"He said smiling and congratulating Yugi. After some casual chatter Anzu showed up with Shizuka and Otogi on her side. Jounouchi intantly attacked Otogi with questions, about trying to get his was with Shizuka.

"Seems like everyone's here."Yugi noted, as he looked through the group of his friends."Can I please get your attention? Yugi asked. Seeing everyones attention turn towards him he continued.  
"So as you all probably know I'll be Pharaoh soon..."He started scraching the back of his head."I don't know when I'll leave but..."  
"In about a week."Malik said intervening in his speech.  
"That soon?"Yugi asked surprised, earning a nod from Yugi."Well anyway... I guess I just wanted to say, that I'm not ready to leave you yet, and... You see I already asked Ryou and Malik to be a part of my court and I want to know if some of you are interested by any chance?"he asked turning away from the group shyly again.

"We're friends! We gotta have each other back, right Yuge? I would be happy to join your court!"Jounouchi gave him his answear a little too quickly. Yugi smiled at him and nodded.  
_'Alright! If I remember correctly, there's only three more to go!'_He cheered for himself.  
"You can count on me too Yugi. You are our friend, and we don't leave friends. Not even Otogi."Came around Honda with a smile, resting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Otogi called out.  
"Why else would I have said it?"Honda asked with a wink, which to Otogi turned his head away. The others around them were in deep thought.  
"Yugi... I would really love to, but I have my dream in America you know... The dancer school and all..."Anzu said after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
"That's okay! You could just become a dancer in the royal palace if you want!"Malik chirped in once more.  
"Wait, can we really do that?"Yugi asked confused.  
"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi... How many times do I have to tell you. You will be a _Pharaoh_. A Pharaoh's word is law in Egypt, thus there will be no problem."Malik patted his back, with an omniscient tone.  
"I'll think about it."Answeared Anzu biting her lower lip.  
"I'm really sorry Yugi, but Dungeon Dice is living it's golden age. Maybe once my game becomes downgraded."Otogi said, Yugi giving him an understanding nod.  
"I must give the same answer."Said Kaiba."However _my _company will never be outdated."  
"I would really love to!"Mokuba sang out, looking at Kaiba with big puppy eyes, who of course couldn't resist.  
"If you won't phone me occasionally, your coming home Mokuba."He said defeated, closing his eyes. Mokuba cheered and hugged his brother.

Serenity declined, becouse she thought that he wasn't fit for the job. Instead she asked if she could work with the horses, at the royal palace. After everything was said and done everyone started to go home. Anzu, Honda and Otogi walked Shizuka home, Mokuba and Kaiba just had to walk to the limo waiting for them. Yugi, Ryou and Malik was escorted home by Jounouchi, who was eager to hear about their one on two duel.  
"Wait lemme get this straight... So Yuge beat you two against him in ten turns, with a single hit... Well this is hilarious!"The blond laughed at the other blond.  
"Well you know, I did defeat you in Battle City, so shut up!"Malik shot back at him.  
"Wasn't that your evil alter ego?"The honeyed eyed boy questioned not admitting defeat so quickly.  
"Hey! Don't call him that! He was a being, just like you!"He answered defendinng his personal creation.

"Fine, fine. Huh? Yuge? You here with us?"Jounochi asked, as he waved his hand infront of Yugi's eyes.  
"Yeah... I just can't belive that I will be leaving in one week."He said in a melancholic tone.  
"Alright I get you, but what's up with Ryou?"He asked poking the whitette on the shoulder.  
"Sorry Jounouchi... I just have a strange feeling..."He said as he turned away from the group and mumbuled something. One sentence they did catch was for some reasoson this: ' Stupid Bakura... Stupid thief...'


End file.
